Beacon's Covert Team
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Every story has it's beginning and end. Yet each story has it's arcs and it's chapters, telling different stories in every page it offers. The chapter of Corvo at Beacon Academy is over, but is a chapter that is reread many times by him and his fellow team members as it's a chapter they all went through together. Not just as a team, but as family as well.


Chapter 1

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome everyone, and with much typing, planning, Overwatch, and many other things, finally have the first chapter of the side story out. I hope this'll be a good read for all of you as you already know that this is the four year adventure of Corvo's time at Beacon with his team.**

 **Once again, thanks to all of you who have given me OCs to use for them team and congrats for those who have made the team. And thank you again to the other creators that I can use your characters to use, when possible, will be doing what I can, for this and the main story.**

 **But I am excited in getting this out for you guys. And so to speak about this, I'll do what I can to update this as much as I can since this is pretty much an original story, in a way, and fleshing things out from time to time is pretty hard. But I'll do it nonetheless!**

 **And take a look at the OC Info in the main story if you need a refresher on the characters that are on Corvo's team if you're ever confused.**

 **And a heads up, I'll be gone on a trip for about three days when this chapter is posted, so lemme know what you guys think of it while I'm gone. Can't wait to see what you say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Dishonored. They belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

 _The Void..._

A long sigh escaped the lips of the Outsider as he walked along the edges of a small island floating within the domain. Staring out at the endless abyss, he closed his darkened eyes with his breathing relaxing. The Deity placed his hands behind him and held them there with his thoughts wandering about, especially to a particular someone of a prestigious family.

 ** _"Dear Corvo. Many things have transpired in the past short while. You've been recently invited to join the Huntsmen Academy of your choice and you're only sixteen. Such a feat you've accomplished here on Remnant."_ ** The Outsider opened his eyes, resuming his stroll on the small floating isle, eyes still affixed on the endless space. **" _Instead of going to the Academy in Atlas as your family here had done for generations, you chose to head elsewhere to become a Huntsman, not a soldier. Such a path you chose from the general norm of the Schnee Family."_**

A hidden smile formed on the Outsider's face as he saw the very person he was thinking about. There, he saw Corvo seated within a private airship heading towards his academy of choice. Excitement was on his face while he conversed with his older sister. **_"And yet, here you are, ready to face the coming trials that are ahead of you. This will be something you need for what is coming. I'll see you soon, Corvo. Good luck."_**

* * *

 _Vale Airspace..._

The Schnee Airship soared through the air closing in to it's destination, not far out now. Butlers swarmed about making sure lunch was ready for the three family members of the Schnee's within the very vessel was up to their expectation. Cooks were a little nervous because of the need to serve high end meals. And bellhops getting the rather small bit of luggage of the passengers.

Corvo laughed as he lightly nudged his older sister's arm shaking his head. "You have to agree with me, Winter. The look on Father's face was priceless when I told him I don't want to attend the academy back in Atlas."

Winter shared in with his laughter and held her mouth to prevent from laughing outloud, with giggles doing the job. "O'll admit, it was something spectacular to witness. It's not everyday you see Father that flustered." She then placed a hand on his shoulder smiling at him. "If I have to be honest, Corvo, I'm proud of you for choosing to go someplace else instead."

"Coming from the Atlas Specialist Division Member, that's a little ironic, don't you think?" Corvo replied smirking at her.

"Oh don't push it, Dear Brother," Winter responded flicking his forehead causing him to flinch slightly.

Rubbing the flicked spot, Corvo laughed a little before nodding. "Still, I'll be away from home. Who'll watch after Weiss?" He asked as they continued to walk along the hallway.

"Well I'm currently on leave from the military. The General has given me a pretty substantial leave. So I'll be keeping my eye on her to the best of my abilities, Corvo. You don't need to worry," Winter assured to her brother.

Corvo rolled his eyes with his gaze looking out the glass showing the Kingdom of Vale slowly approaching them. "I suppose you'll be up to the task then, Winter."

* * *

Corvo sucked in a large gulp of air, he walked off the airship as bellhops pushed out his luggage following suit. Winter walked alongside him with a proud smile on her face. There, he looked up at the green shining light on top of the very top of the tower.

Winter once again placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him out of his awe struck state. "Welcome to Beacon, Corvo," She said, not helping but to laugh to see the excited look her had.

"I'm... I'm finally here..." He managed to say looking around. "It's not cold... Not dull... It... It looks lively," Corvo commented to his sister.

"That is Beacon for you. I was a transfer student here long ago during the Vital Festival when I was still learning. It's rather unique."

Corvo nodded before the two heard panting and some shouts. Turning around, they saw their little sister running up to them with her white hair all loose waving about in the soft cool breeze. "Weiss?" Corvo mumbled seeing her barefeett pattering along the ground. It appears she must've lost her shoes coming out here.

"C-Corvo!" She squeaked out as a servant was running up to them as well.

"Apologies, you two. Miss Schnee just ran out from her singing lessons the moment we landed," The servant explained as Weiss kept her distance from the servant.

"But I wanted to say goodbye to my big brother!" Weiss protested to the servant running over to Corvo and hugged his leg.

"Miss Schnee, I have to say that it was irresponsible of you to run off on your own. It's imperative that you complete you-"

"Leave us be," Winter suddenly ordered to the servant causing him to blink at her.

"E-Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"I said. Leave. Us. Be," Winter growled lowly at him with a glare, The servant just nodded with a nervous gulp and turned heel walking back to the airship. She sighed at this and looked at her little sister who clung onto Corvo's leg. "He has no right to keep you from seeing your older brother."

Corvo looked down at his little sister hearing her sniffle softly. Smiling, he ruffled her hair up a little and gently pried her off his leg. He knelt down so he was right at her level and moved her hair away that stuck to her face. "Oh Weiss, I'm going to miss you too. I'll miss telling you stories before your bedtime and all the shenanigans we do."

Weiss sobbed quietly as she hugged Corvo and weeped into his shoulder, the tears staining her face and his clothing. "B-But I don't want you to go."

"I know. But promise me you'll be strong while I'm at Beacon?" Corvo asked rubbing her back affectionately with a smile. He merely felt his little sister nodding with her face still in his shoulder before she pulled back. He wiped her tears away and nodded himself. "Good. Hey, how about this?" Corvo reached up behind his neck before removed the necklace around his neck. It was a black coloored apple shapped necklace with silver lining around it and held it in front of her. "Why don't you keep this while I'm gone? So a part of me is always with you back home."

Weiss widened her eyes and looked him in the eyes sniffling more from the kind gesture. "R-Really? The necklace Mother gave you?"

All what Corvo did in response was him wrapping it around her neck and attaching it. It now dangled down laying against her as he ruffled her hair up again. "You look absolutely dazzling with that on, Weiss."

Weiss gave her brother a teary eyed smile and wiped a stray tear away. "T-Thank you, Corvo... I'll miss you."

Corvo returned a smile before kissing the top of her head amongst her alabaster hair. "Me too." Standing up, he looked over at Winter and nodded. "I guess this is it, Winter."

"Indeed, Brother."

Corvo just took one step over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Take care of the family at home, okay?"

"I'll do it with the best of my abilities, Corvo," Winter replied before they let go, both of them smiling. "Come back to us in one piece, alright?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Sister," Corvo answered her before back stepping away from them. "I promise I'll contact you at least once to see how're things back home." Taking one last look at his fellow siblings, Corvo turned around and sighed deeply before walking off towards the academy with the bellhops following.

Weiss stood near Winter as they held hands watching their brother walking off towards the front. The Older Schnee looked down at her little sister who was doing her best to remain strong but trembled on the spot. "I'll miss him too, Weiss. Now we must get going."

The Young Schnee nodded wiping her face of her tears and walked with her sister back towards their airship. She carefully grasped the necklace in her hand and smiled a little, thinking of her brother. _"Thank you, Corvo... I love you..."_

* * *

Corvo's breath was taken away when he entered the academy and smiled looking around. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled walking deeper into the academy. "Amazing... Truly amazing..." He uttered out, turning his body around to get a better look at everything. The lighting was friendlier, colours might've been a neutral color but was lively, and the newcomers were just acting themselves, not being forced to stand at attention like all students back in Atlas.

All in all, it was a fresh atmosphere that Corvo has been missing a lot during his life in Remnant. Strange enough, Beacon reminded him a little bit of the Imperial Palace back in Dunhill, made to look intimidating outside, but such a lively inside. Just like Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, thought to be harsh but extremely kind.

Corvo reminisced the memories of his time with the Empress. She was good company, a great friend to him. No wonder he had a love for whisky when he snuck a quick sip back home. He'd always had whisky and smoke cigars with the Empress during private moments when they'd escape the horror that is politics.

The Lord Protector soon yelped as he bumped into someone almost causing them to topple over. Quickly summoning a glyph beneath them, it pushed them straight back up to their feet. With just a glance, Corvo saw it was a girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there," He quickly said in embarrassment.

"Don't fret about that. I was just standing looking at the sights around in here," She replied to him with a smile.

"Well I guess we're both sight seeing then," Corvo said laughing a little. He then dusted himself off and extended a hand out to her. "Oh, I'm Corvo by the way. Corvo-"

"You're Corvo Schnee!" She said shaking his hand making him look at her suspiciously

"Ummm, how do you-?"

"Oh don'y be silly! I've seen you on the magazines about the Schnee Family multiple times. I can see to as why many girls are lovestruck with you," The girl answered, butting him off once again. "That and you using the glyph you conjured up, the glyph itself reminiscent of the Family logo."

"Well... I can't fight the logic there... Though those girls are crazy... I was almost mauled to death back in Atlas from those very girls during a concert my sister Weiss was performing. They scare the shit out of me."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not one of those girls at all. No need to worry." The girl smiled at him and blew away a stray strand of hair away from her face placing her hands behind her back and crossed her legs together. "Nice to meet you, Corvo! I'm Tiffany Vasilias! And once again, sorry about blocking your way!" She chirped back at him childlike to him.

An invisible smile appeared on his face and nodded. "Pleasure meeting you as well, Tiffany. And it's also my fault for bumping into you as well," He said, adding in the last part to be polite to say the least before beginning to walk off. He then noticed that Tiffany was walking alongside him with her smile still prevalent on her face. "Are you following me?" He asked her.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could stick with you since you're literally the first person I've bumped into here at Beacon," Tiffany asked him giggling a little.

"Well I don't see the harm in that," Corvo replied, not directly answering her question, though she nodded in return.

"Thanks!"

Corvo just laughed softly as Tiffany walked along side him, a skip in her step. _"She kinda reminds me of Weiss strange enough. Not like that's a bad thing."_

While they walked off together looking at their surroundings, someone was watching them as he eyed them strangely. Mostly Corvo since he saw his face and the words _Schnee_ was heard. His wings drooped down knowing this fact and yawned softly with his hand covering his mouth.

 _"Great. A Schnee is here. Just when I thought the usual racist banter I'll get here won't be enough,"_ The Owl Faunus thought to himself as he fondled with his necklace that held an empty bullet cartridge with a couple words etched onto it. _"Just as long as I stay away from that guy, things should go by smoothly. Hopefully."_

"Oi, Regis, you coming along or just standing there all day?" A Faunus asked him if they were leaving or not.

Regis blinked before smiling and nodded. "Oh, coming. Just thinking, that's all."

"Riiiiight. Well we gotta get going or we might be late for the First Year Student speech and all."

* * *

Night time had fallen quicker than Corvo anticipated. Then again, Vale was in a different time zone than Atlas, he was still hardwired to the Atlas time at the moment. Perhaps after a couple weeks he'll get used to the time in Vale. But it would be something he'll despise as mornings were his mortal enemy at least twice a week.

Walking out of the boys locker room, Corvo stretched a little cracking his neck with a sigh. He was currently dressed up in a dark blue wife-beater shirt and black shorts with the Schnee Family Crest on the back of the wife-beater walking barefooted to the ballroom where he and other First Year Students were to gather and sleep in while clutching a book in hand. The crest it self though was distinctive in it's own right as it looked pretty faded as if it was fading into the shadows and featured cracks along it.

Corvo arrived at the ballroom and noticed that there were sleeping bags all laid about on the floor for the students to sleep in for the night. Though he did notice many had moved the sleeping bags about. Girls mostly staying with girls, guys with guys and Faunus with Faunus, though for the Faunus, as far away from any humans as far as possible.

A tired sigh escaped his lips seeing this as he walked in looking over at the Faunus backing themselves into a corner. _"Even at schools that accepts both humans and Faunus, I guess they're still used to being treated horribly,"_ Corvo thought as he passed by some Faunus who looked at him with heated glares.

He couldn't blame them for doing so thanks to the reputation of the Schnee Dust Company using Faunus labor and abusing them, neglecting their rights and sometimes working some to their deaths. Corvo himself was trying to ease the relations between humans and Faunus in the company as he would oversee the workers form time to time back in the Atlas branches, but he was just only one person. One Schnee just wasn't enough, as the entire family is viewed as a negative thing amongst the Faunus population. Thus this labeled him despite his efforts as a bad guy.

Walking by, he noticed some girls looking at him with some winking, even a couple licking their lips with their eyes locked onto him. A chill went down his spine at this and he sped walked even further away from them not wanting to be close to them. Him, a trained fighter who had done numerous missions for Her Majesty back in Dunwall to his father having him fight in exhibitions against other wealthy families in Atlas, was scared by a bunch of fangirls.

Though he was glad when he saw a familiar face, that being of Tiffany as he literally bumped into her for the second time with both parties not knowing the other was there.

Tiffany quickly turned around and smiled seeing Corvo. "Corvo! We must stop meeting like this!"

"Same. Though I'm glad to see you, Tiffany. I swear that ninety percent of the girls here are eyeing me," Corvo explained as he walked beside her. "Like they see me as a piece of meat they want to eat."

"Well considering you're closer to their age range, you wearing what you're wearing which shows some muscle and the fact you've been voted as one of the top ten hottest men in Remnant a couple months ago, I can see why," Tiffany explained to him as they luckily saw two empty sleeping bags near a window with another empty one close to a wall but still nearby.

 _"Out of all things, I've been voted as one of the sexist men in Remnant? Can't it be something else I can't think of?"_ Corvo thought bitterly before they sat down on their claimed sleeping bags. "Seriously, I just want to be like everyone else, not being popular. That would be a nice change of things," Corvo told Tiffany with annoyance laced in the words.

Tiffany just giggled at his little dilemma as she got into her sleeping bag and immersed herself into the warmth it provided. "Welcome to the public then," She replied making him grumble.

Seeing there was nothing else he could do, he just leaned against the wall that was next to his sleeping back and opened his book up to the last chapter he was on to help pass the time before he'd go to sleep himself.

But before he could even begin to resume where he left off, he heard murmurs coming from some people in front of him. Lowering his book enough for him to see what the commotion was all about, he saw what the topic was.

Walking through the spaces between the sleeping bags was a girl Cat Faunus shuffling through with her ears flattened. But what the mutters going about was what extra things she had. Right behind her were two long cat tails that were swaying lightly staying above ground.

Corvo had to admit, he hasn't seen a Faunus like this before. She there were the exotic type of Faunus such as Dragon Faunus to Faunus that had no visible traits whatsoever. But this was an unusual, yet interesting case at the moment. _"Two tails... How does she have two tails?"_ He wondered to himself, spying right behind his book.

Even Tiffany herself sat up in her sleeping bag looking at the Cat Faunus. "Wow. Two tails, this is very interesting," She whispered softly not wanting to draw attention to herself.

The girl looked around for any more vacant spots, with even a couple Faunus looking at her with strange looks but quickly dismissed it as she was their kind. Sadly, the only spot available was the sleeping back near him and Tiffany. But she didn't seem to see it.

Thinking for a moment, he considered his options before settling for the most unpopular one that most people view. Closing his book, he placed it down beside him and whistled loudly, gaining her, and both humans and Faunus in his general vicinity. "Oi, there's an empty bag right there," Corvo said pointing over to the vacant sleeping bag nearby.

The girl gulped clearly seeing Corvo in the dimly lit ballroom thanks to her night vision. A Schnee out of all people was helping her? This was out of the ordinary entirely.

"Hey, why are you helping out an animal like her?! I mean look at her! She's a bigger freak among Faunus!" Someone shouted out getting some nods on his words.

Corvo just sent them a cold glare, one filled with something they didn't expect to see from him. A murderous look filled his eyes, one without hesitation to draw blood to settle matters. So they quickly shut up, as they heard the _stories_ of people crossing with the Schnees which generally didn't end well.

Most stories were just rumours, but some were slightly true.

The Faunus themselves were silent yet equally shocked to see that a human, a damn Schnee, helping one of their own. Though some quietly whispered amongst each other seeing who it was. A Schnee who was doing his damn best to help Faunus Workers in the Dust quarries. Surprising, yet saw he was a rare Schnee at the time.

The girl just gulped and shuffled over nervously to the sleeping bag Corvo pointed over to. Once at it, she picked it up and softly shook it in case if he was playing a prank on her. "Ummm... Thank you..?" She replied, unsure if she was dreaming or not.

Corvo nodded at her before getting to his sleeping back and just laid on top of it before closing his eyes to try to catch some shut eye.

Tiffany herself was surprised as well. She has heard of the acts he was doing back in Atlas, but was a little unsure herself. But right now demonstrated that it was true indeed. _"I should ask him tomorrow why he's helping Faunus in the first place. A Schnee friendly to Faunus. Never thought I'd see the day."_

The Cat Faunus just awkwardly got herself comfortable in her sleeping bag and looked up at the ceiling trying to process what just happened. Sure she was shocked that a Schnee decided to help her out. Was he doing this to get better PR with the people? For fame? She didn't know, but for now, she was glad that she had someplace to sleep at the moment.

* * *

The Outsider had an amused look on his face as he watched what transpired over the last half hour. Much had happened as he observed what went about. Corvo did after all betted his family name to be sullied for helping a Faunus. Yet it was abet he won in the end. Overtime this man continued to catch his attention, something that he's eager to see as time goes on as the next four years unfold before him.

 ** _"My, my. Such an interesting thing for you to do, Corvo. Going out of your way to help out one single Faunus. After all, she did shortly capture my attention with her tails. But you just spiced things up with that one act. You'll reap what you sow, Corvo. May you be ready when you receive what you planted."_**

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. This was exciting to write as well a challenge. But it's a good challenge to have as it pushes me past my usual things I do as this is purely original plot.**

 **And to all the creators of the characters that had gotten in, I hope I wrote your characters to the way you wanted. Let me know if I do or not and we'll talk it out. And sorry if your character doesn't have much screen time, or word time, yet. But this was just merely their debut in this story. Next chapter as you see will be initiation. Initiation maybe two chapters in total so you'll be able to see tons of action and other things.**

 **And small little favor, could any of you lovely artists do some fan art for this story and Renewed? A friend of mine currently is doing some with a friend of his, but I'd love to see all your interpretations you have of the** **characters, even of Corvo. And if you're wondering what he's wearing, it's the clothes he has in chapter four of the main story.**

 **So once again, I hoped you enjoyed it everyone. See you next time.**


End file.
